Love On Set
by HufflepuffBraixen
Summary: Akako Himura is a legendary actress known from miles around and can play any part or role. One day, she decides to audition for the role of a new character in Black Butler. One that will be the love interest of Grell Sutcliffe. Will their love be more than just acting?
1. Chapter 1

"Hmmmmmm...hmmmmmm..." I hummed as I browsed through movie and tv showscripts. "Hmmmmm... None of these appeal to me" I told my manager. "But those are all from popular movies and Tv shows!" My manager complained. "How can they not

appeal to you?" "They just don't." I said simply. "I want something that is mysterious and romantic, with a little bit of action. Can you find me something like that?" I asked him. He nodded. "I'll have one tommorow!" He said with finality. "Good.  
Now

shoo!" I said, waving my hand towards the door. If you wish to know, my name is Akako Himura. I am a famous actress that can play any role in a movie or TV show. I was in Titanic,I was in Kill la Kill, etc, etc. I don't have any family members  
/that I know of. Basically, I grew up in an orphanage. I became famous because a Director noticed my talents at a play. I don't know where my skill at acting came from, either. I'm just really good at it for some

reason. Anyways, it's late at night, so I better be getting to bed.

Meanwhile at the studio that directs Black Butler:

Ash continously paced around his office. "Hmmmm..., it seems that we need a new character." He said to his fellow director, Angela. "It should be a female. Something for the female audience." She suggested. "And she would need to be a powerful character..."  
/he speculated. "What about drama? Perhaphs she could have some chemestry with one of the characters?" Angela sugggested. "Ah, good idea...Perhaps Grell Sutcliffe?" Angela pointed at him "That's it!" She said with a smile. "But what kind of powers  
/will she have?" Ash questioned. "We could make her a crazy witch?" Angela suggested (yet again). Ash clapped his hands. "Perfect! It looks like we have a new character!" He said. "We'll have to put an ad in the newspaper for a female actress!" Angela  
/said. "And we'll need a script!" Ash added. "And 't forget ascetics!" Angela pointed out. "Ah, I love you sister!" He said as he hugged her. "Same" Angela replied.


	2. An actress to die for

My manager returned a day later with news. "Ms. Himura! I have good news!" He said happily. "Did you find something good?" He nodded vigorously. "Well what is it then?" I asked. "You Rememberthat show, Black Butler?" "Yes. Its my favorite. What

about it?" "They are holding auditions for a new character! A female one." He told me. "Oh my god, YES! Ill take it, ill take it!" I yelled. I got up and stretched. "When are they holding auditions?" I asked eagerly. "They just started yesterday."  
/"Alright then, lets go!" I said as I pointed/ marchedtowards the door. "Securing this role shouldn't be too hard! After all, I am an actress to die for!" I said as I did my favorite Chatacter's pose.

* * *

During the ride to Kuorshitsuji studios ( I have my own trailer) I watched the posters advertising Black Butler 2 pass by. There was even a blimp! The show is so popular that people are now dressing up as some of the characters. If I secure this role,  
I hope that people will dress up as me! We finally arrived and boy is it packed! The line to audition was so big that some had to wait outside! "Should I make them move, miss?" My manager asked. I shook my head. "No. We'll let them have a go at it first."  
An hour later, it was finally my turn. I walked up the stage and noticed that the Director was busy looking at something. I cleared my throat to get his attention. "Akako Himura! What are you doing here?" He asked, shocked. "Im here to audition. Kuroshitsuji  
is my favorite show and I want to be a part if it" I said either a smile. "Very well. Here is the script." I looked at it. "Why hello dearie. Dont be scared. Pumpkin is just going to make you a little more red. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I heard everyone  
clap at my performance. "Perfect! Perfect!" The director said as he walked up to me. "Youve got the part. Also, your character is going to be the love interest of Grell Sutcliffe. So go introduce yourself to him." "Ok, where is his trailer?" "You will  
know it when you see it!"


	3. Adorable Drama Queen

I walked to the sea of trailers to see if I could locate Grell's. As I walked i heard a voice shout "OH MY GOSH, AKAKO HIMURA!" I turned around and saw that it was a little blonde boy of about 13 years of age. "Why hello there, what's your name?" I  
/asked him with a smile on my face. "M-My name? Um, its Alois Trancy." He stuttered. "Hello Alois Trancy. As you already know, I am Akako Himura." "Um...Hi. I doubt mean any disrespect, but why are you here?" I held up the script the Director gave  
/me. He gasped. "OH MY GOSH, you're going to be in the show?" I nodded. "Oh, well um, I am too." He said proudly. "Thats great! I will look forward to working with you then" I said. "Now, can you point me to Grell Sutcliffe's trailer?" I asked. "Why  
areyou looking for him?" Alois asked curiously. "My character is going to be his character's love interest. So I'm going to introduce myself to him." I said. "Cool. His trailer is the red one over there." I looked at where he pointed. I should  
haveguessed. Red is his character's color after all!

* * *

Well, I'm finally at his trailer and I'm VERY nervous right now! I knocked on the door, but no one answered. So I knocked again. This time a lady in red came out. "Is there something you need, miss?" "Yes, I'm here to talk to Mr. Grell Sutcliffe." "Im  
/very sorry, but he's busy right now." She said. "Go away brats! You can't film me on camera without my make up!" I heard a voice shout. ITS HIM! "But I dont have a camera!" I shouted back. Then a man in red emerged from the trailer. "Then what do  
you-"

then he saw me. "Hello, I am Akako Himura, although you probably already know that as I'm rather well known. Im going to be playing the part of Ava Akahana, the love interest to your character. " I introduced. He stared at me for a moment, making  
me feel

a little embarrassed. "Um, hello?" I waved a hand in front of his face, causing Jim to snap out of it. "Sorry. Its good to meet you too." He said "I must admit, I didnt think I would be meeting such a beautiful actress today or i would have put my  
/make up on" he said, making me blush. "And you are much more beautiful up close , " I said, causing Himto blush as well. "Please dear, just call me Grell. Addressing me like that makes me feel old." He replied. "Ok, Grell" I said with a smile.  
/"Well, I look forward to working with you. You too, Madame!" I said, bowing to Grell's companion. "See you later, darling" he shouted as I walked away. "Likewise. " I said with a wink.

* * *

Grell's POV

"Hm, she is rather fetching, wouldn't you agree?" I said to Angelina. She didnt say anything. "Well, back to rehearsing!" I said as I walked back inside. I can't wait to shoot scenes with her!


	4. The First scene

So far, I haven't had any scenes yet. But only because the producers had other characters to film first. Such as Alois Trancy, and I must say that Alois is very good at playing a spoiled brat! It is odd, though, watching him act spoiled when he is really  
/a very nice boy. Anyways, it's my turn now! "Akako, are you ready?" Angela asked when she cracked open the door of my trailer. "Yup!" I replied. My costume is just a typical witch costume, except for the fact that it is red, Grell's favorite color.  
/I stepped out of the trailer and we walked to where they were filming the scene. "Darling!" Grell rushed to me when he saw what I was wearing. "You look absolutely FABULOUS!" He said. I blushed. " Thank you you ready for the scene?" He

nodded quickly. "Alright, get in you places, everyone! It's time to start filming!" Grell and I rushed to where we were supposed to be and that's when they started filming.

Scene

Song: Come little children from Hocus Pocus

Grell let out an exasperated sigh as he and his partner walked to find the souls that needed to be reaped. "So many souls to reap tonight! Why mustWill alwaysassign me so much work?!" "Well, atleast they are all childrens' souls, so they won't

be long!" Ronald pointed out. "Then again, we do still have to find them!" Meanwhile, miles from where the reapers were, a girl was exiting a forest. But this was no ordinary girl, as everyone is about to find out. The reapers heard a sound coming  
/from far away. It was sad, yet beautiful. "What is that noise, Grell-Senpai?" Ronald asked. "I don't know." He answered.

"Come little children, ill take thee away, into a land of enchantment, come little children, the time's come to play, here in my garden of magic."

Ciel was stirred from his sleep by the enchanting voice. He woke up and got out of his bed. He tried to walk back to the bed, but it was no use. He had lost control of his legs and feet. He couldn't speak either, so he couldn't yell for Sebastian. Hell,  
/he couldn't even move his head! Eventually though, Sebastian found him out of bed. "Young master, what are you doing out of bed at this time?" He asked. But Ciel couldn't answer. Instead, he walked right past him. "Master?"

The same could be said for Alois Trancy, except he had been in the garden at the time and no one noticed his absence until they realized that it was much too quiet.

But the young lords weren't the only ones bewitched by the beautiful voice. Nearly every child in the area had been entranced and was walking in the direction that the sound was coming from. Because of the fact that Both rival lords could only look  
straight

ahead, they did not notice each other. All they could do, was listen to the voice sing.

"Follow sweet children, ill show thee the way, through all the pain and the sorrows.

Weep not poor children, for life is this way, murdering beauty and passion.

Hush now, dear children, it must be this way, too weary of life and deceptions.

Rest now my children, for soon we'll away, into the calm and the quiet.

Come little children, I'll take thee away, into a land of enchantment.

Come little children, the time's come to play, here in my garden of shadows."

Eventually, both the children and the reapers reached the edge of a forest. "What's up with these children? It's like they've been bewitched or something!" Ronald said. He had no idea that he was right, though. Then both reapers saw the mysterious girl.  
/It was she that had been singing. She didn't notice them, however. What she did notice was that there was a dark cloud hanging over two of the children. "Ah, it looks like you two have already been claimed by demons. Well, I don't really feel like  
/fighting demons tonight, so I'll just disenchant you, wipe your memories, and then send you both back to your homes!" The girl concluded. As she whispered her spells, Grell noticed that she was wearing a very red outfit that looked like a... "A  
/Witch" he whispered. He had always thought that witches were just ugly women, but this one proved him to be wrong. She was a rather enchanting beauty, it was as though he had been put under one of her spells! "Oh my." She said when she noticed the  
/2 reapers watching her. "I never thought I'd get to meet reapers! And you are a rather pretty one!" She said as she winked at Grell, making him blush. Ronald cleared his throat. "Miss, we are here to gather these childrens' souls" he said. "Oh, yes.  
/Just let me killl them first and get my cauldron ready for cooking,then you can get started on them." She said. Once the children soup had been cooked and the childrens' souls harvested, the reapers decided to take their leave. "Are you sure

you don't want to stay? I make a great children soup!" The Witch called. "As delicious as that sounds, darling, I'm afraid we can't. Oh, and what is your name?" Grell shouted back. "Akahana!" She shouted before the reapers disappeared. She walked  
/back into her lai and thought about the charming Shinigami in red. "My, my. That Grell seems to have cast a spell on me. He certainly is something!"

Scene ends

When it ended, everyone was clapping. I bowed. "Thank you, thank you!" I said. I went to walk back to my trailer to get out of the costume, but Grell Stopped me. "Akako, I know that we don't know each other very well, but I've been wanting to ask you...do  
/you want to get some coffee sometime?" He asked. I couldn't believe it. Grell Sutcliff was asking me out. GRELL SUTCLIFF! "Sure, I'd love too! Will 8:00 tomorrow do?" I asked. "Perfect!" He said with a smile. Then he walked or rather, ran off.  
/I chuckled slightly as I headed for my trailer.

Grell's POV

I can't believe it! She said yes! I must look my best for tomorrow! The others seemto have noticed my excitement. "What are you so happy about?" Ciel asked. "Akako said yes to going out for coffee tomorrow! " I explained. "Damn. I'm jealous." Funny  
/said. "Well, if you will all excuse me, I have to sleep. I have a date, tomorrow!" I said as I started walking towards my trailer.


End file.
